To Stars and Suns We Carry
by WriterEm
Summary: Picking out names. Prompt: Baby Names, For: Ham napkin over at LJ


When Jack found out that Liz was pregnant, he was surprised. They'd only been trying for a few months and the Doctor had said that they should expect it to be harder for them to conceive seeing as they were older. That wasn't to say that Jack wasn't pleased because he was, however the 9 months deadline made things a little more real. And a little more scary.

When they found out that they were expecting twins, he fainted. Once he'd been revived, the Doctor assuring him that the reaction was quite a common one, they had both gone back to work. The journey there was made in silence, Jack stared out the window whilst she kept shooting him what she thought were covert looks every few minutes. Upon reaching 30 Rock they split up and he had searched out Tracy. The pair of them went AWOL for 24 hours.

He turned up the next afternoon. She walked into her office and he had been sat on the sofa. He hadn't said hello, and neither had she. She simply walked round and sat behind her desk to face him. Save for the tattoo of a Lemon on his chest (which he had no memory of getting) he was relatively unscathed. He explained that he had been scared that he would be the same as his father and run off, but apparently Tracy Jordan had imparted some sort of secret men without fathers' wisdom on the subject of impending fatherhood. He explained that he was sorry, and that he was excited, and that he was more in love with her than ever.

She had rolled her eyes before replying, "I know you won't become him. And I won't be my mother. Or your mother. Because they are both bat-shit crazy."

He nodded gratefully and asked whether she'd like to go to dinner with him. Somehow he'd managed to acquire a loyalty for Donny's Taco's. He wasn't actually sure where Donny's Taco's was situated, nor who Donny was or whether the Taco's were actually any good. If they went there four times they'd get a free taco, so she agreed it was worth a visit.

From there on in Jack had become the supportive expectant father. He refused to let Liz carry anything. He forbade her from wearing high heels, which admittedly wasn't actually an upsetting thing for her. He tried to help her eat more healthily. He didn't really succeed.

His only real concern by this point was what names Liz would want for the babies.

It was nearing the 6 month mark when she finally turned to him and said "We have to start thinking about names.

He had nodded in agreement.

It was another month before she had turned to him and said "We have to start talking about names."

"Nothing weird." He'd said. "Or tacky."

"So 30 Rock Office Desk Donaghy is out then?" she asked, chuckling.

"What do you think?"

"Jack, I had to live with being Liz Lemon. I'm not going to inflict the same sort of name horror on to our progeny."

He thought that this was good. It meant they were both on the same page. However, he soon realised that there was a problem with them choosing traditional names. As soon as Jonathon had found out that Jack and Liz were expecting he had rushed out and bought a baby name book. The book contained 10,000 names. That was a lot of names to choose from.

It was bad enough that they had to come up with double the names they'd normal need, they'd also have to agree on their favourites in case they ended up with a boy and a girl.

He could see disagreements on the horizon.

He threw out the name book and decided they should go it alone.

"I like Catherine" Liz suggested.

"Kathy Geiss?" Jack replied, and Liz shuddered.

"Louise?"

"I once dated a Louise. She was a-"

"Jack," Liz said cutting him off, "Am I going to want to hear this story?"

"Probably not."

"Yeah, didn't think so. Next time, how about you just say no?"

They ended up saying no to each other a lot.

So much so that by the time that month 9 had rolled round they had not settled on anything. By the time they were sat in the hospital holding the twin they had still not settled on anything. Jack wasn't worried, he was mildly concerned though. So was Liz.

"You know, we're going to have to register the births, they can't be Baby Boy Donaghy and Baby Girl Donaghy forever." Liz said, shuffling on the bed trying to ease her discomfort. "How about I pick his name and you pick hers?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes. I proclaim that Baby Boy Donaghy will henceforth be known as.. John Francis Donaghy Junior."

He started off laughing as she started speaking before he was brought up short.

"Junior? You gave me a Junior?" he asked, eyes wide.

She shrugged. "I thought you'd like it. And anyway, I like your name. You know I married you for your surname too."

He laughed, the smile on his face sickly sweet making her reach out and punch his shoulder. "Your turn now Mister. Pick a name."

He nodded, and stared down at his daughter. In his arms she looked tiny, and to him, she was perfect. He breathed in before looking up at his wife.

"Elizabeth Olivia Donaghy." He said.

She pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile and ending up looking like she was smirking. "You realise people are going to think that we think way too much of ourselves?" she grinned.

"We can call him Johnny." He shrugged.

"Um no," she said scrunching up her nose. " That's what Bianca called you, there's no way we're calling our son that. Maybe JJ? Jay?"

"JJ sounds good. I will, of course, on occasions, call him Junior."

"I would expect nothing less" she laughed.

"We can call her Eliza? Or Beth?" he said.

"I like Beth. Now go register them and get me some Sabor de Soledad, I'm starving."


End file.
